Blue Roses Under the Moonlight
by shinigamigirl196
Summary: Colette did not know who she was, but she was going to be damned if She thought she could be erased so easily by her Memory. And if She thought she wasn't going to fight her every second of the way, She was sadly mistaken. Drabble fic off of Creation. Enjoy!
1. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray Man**

**Blue Roses at Midnight: Chapter One: Forgetting**

"_Nora, let me be the one to protect your memory, let me be a tool for your revival."_

She tried to remember the Truth, but she could no longer tell what that was. All that she knew was she had to keep walking, keep by her brother's side. She did not know why she lived in fear every night, as if someone was out to get her, to rip her from his side, but she did. She did not question any of her odd traits, no matter how strange and how unbelievable they were. She did not question the many names and ideas that vibrated constantly in her skull.

Nea.

Mana.

Akuma.

Adam.

Ark.

Marian.

Black Order.

Noah Clan.

Him.

Him had no real name, not one that she could simply recall at will, at least. She did know that Him was someone she had cared for deeply, but Him was dead, she knew that well enough. He reminded her of Him, but He was different, very different. She did not know if He would die like Him, but only time would tell, because as she thought these thoughts, she could feel the forgetfulness setting in.

Who was Him, again?

Who was He?

Who was She?

She could no longer recall.


	2. Names

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray Man**

**Blue Roses Under the Moonlight: Chapter Three: Names**

Names were important, that much Walker knew, despite not really having one herself. Names were identities and she didn't like how He could just take one on and become it so entirely and then rip it away so completely.

And then He gave her a name, affectionately calling her "Lettie-chan," short for Colette, victory of the people, it meant. It was a strong name, though she didn't believe it suited her.

She was not victorious.

She was not for the people.

She was only herself, the child who never looked back, the Protector of her brother.

She had long since forgotten the name that belonged to her, though she was certain if she heard it again she might recognize it, but even that was a guess.

Still, she mused, her eyes following a distant patch of red in the distance, being Colette was better than being Nobody.

Colette liked being Somebody; Nobody was heartless and unfeeling, cold and calculating, like a soldier that had seen too much war, but Colette was the shining light at the end of the tunnel.

Colette was innocence and happiness.

Colette was Hope.


	3. Colors

**Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino owns D. Gray Man**

**Blue Roses Under the Moonlight: Chapter Three: Colors**

* * *

Colette thought a lot once she was freed from her captivity, once she had grown, once she had met Junior once more. She thought a lot about music and of colors. Junior had always given her a smile she told him that, back when they were younger, but he didn't judge, he never did.

And that was why he is completely gold, as bright as the sun above.

Not capable of outshining the moon's silver, her brother. She could never choose between the two, though she suspected she might have to one day.

Yuu is not subtle, he is a bright and impossible red. The color of passion and the color of anger. Both become him.

Blue symbolizes sadness, and as such can find no other partner than Mana who has suffered so deeply and enduring so silently.

Lenalee is violet, the exact color of her eyes. She doesn't know why she chose that color, only that it suits her, beautiful and delicate, but also capable of lasting out the days and nights.

Marie is grey, like the film that covers his eyes, seeing the world that wasn't darkness but wasn't light.

Pink is for Jeryy, because he can always make her smile or give her something to do to take her mind off everything. Pink is for love and the loving.

Reever gets yellow, because, though he is not as bright as Lavi, he still forces the shadows and the fear away, like a father.

Green belongs to Komui because he reminds her of the stalk of a flimsy flower, without his resilience, it will not last. Without him, the Order would turn to dust.

So she smiles against her will when she almost slams into him, assuring Reever that she just "Ran into Gold."

It pleases her just a little when he remembers that she is "Black."

She is what you get when you mix all the colors together, and she likes it better that way.


End file.
